


and it's you standing in the doorway

by sirenic (noctiphany)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/sirenic
Summary: “And me?" Baekhyun asks, saved for last, a shy smile on his face. It's been so long. He doesn't want to assume anything. "Did you miss me too, hyung?”





	and it's you standing in the doorway

**Author's Note:**

> For Len, who wanted riding and got this instead.

They throw a small party when Yixing gets back to Korea, decorations by Chanyeol and Junmyeon thrown up everywhere, all eight of them surprising him as soon as he walks in the door, jetlagged and weighted down with luggage. Baekhyun can tell he's exhausted, but it doesn't keep the smile off of his face, big and bright enough to outshine the sun, doesn't stop him from pulling each of them to him and telling them how much he missed them. 

“And me?" Baekhyun asks, saved for last, a shy smile on his face. It's been so long. He doesn't want to assume anything. "Did you miss me too, hyung?”

Yixing doesn't say a word to him, but somehow, it's all Baekhyun needs. Instead, the rest of the group wandering off to talk among themselves, he reaches for Baekhyun’s hands, intertwines their fingers, and just looks at him.

“Did you think I would forget?” He asks, and Baekhyun forgets how to breathe. Forgets how to make his mouth from words. Yixing chuckles lightly, then brings their hands up, presses his lips to Baekhyun’s knuckles when no one is looking, then pulls him into the same brotherly embrace as he shared with the other members. “Of course I missed you,” he murmurs, breathing in the scent of Baekhyun’s mango and coconut conditioner.

Baekhyun squeezes him, doesn't want to let go. Not now. Not ever again.

“Hyung,” he nearly whimpers against Yixing’s throat. Yixing’s skin is right there. Baekhyun wants to press his lips to it, wants to taste, wants to mark it up, make  _ his _ mark. Maybe Yixing would never be able to leave him again then." Xing, can --”

But then Chanyeol is bounding back into the room like an overager golden retriever, pulling Yixing away to tell him about one of the new songs he's working on. Then after that Jongdae grabs his attention, sharing vacation stories with them. Then Sehun, then Junmyeon, until Baekhyun realizes that everyone else has missed Yixing almost as much as he did. He's not fond of sharing, especially when it's been so long since he's even been in the same country as Yixing, much less the same room, but he can't help but smile as the boys push and pull Yixing around the room, trying to make up for lost time. He gets it. Yixing is like the sun, big and warm and bright. He lights up every room he's in and if you're not careful, he'll pull you into his orbit. If you're not careful, he’ll become the center of your universe, the only thing that matters, until one day he’s gone and everything falls apart.

  
: : :

  
It's hours before the excitement dies down and the rest of the boys head to bed. Baekhyun’s about to buzz right out of his skin, but he makes an attempt at patience. He brushes his teeth. He changes into pajamas. He waits. He sits down on the edge of his bed. He waits a few more minutes. He --

Yixing comes to him first, nothing but a pair of grey sleep pants on, hair still a bit damp from the shower, and Baekhyun is frozen in his spot. He finds it difficult to breathe, again. It's ridiculous. He and Yixing only slept together a handful of times before the Hallyu ban. There's no reason for him to be acting like this. There's no reason for him to feel on the verge of tears just seeing Yixing standing in his door.

“Hi,” Yixing says when he walks up to him and Baekhyun just wraps his arms around Yixing’s middle and exhales, shuddering as the breath leaves his lungs. Yixing's fingers card through his hair and Baekhyun sighs. “What were you going to say earlier?”

Baekhyun looks up at him and blinks. “Hm?”

“Earlier. Before I was attacked by a wild Yeolie,” Yixing grins. “You were going to say something.

“Oh,” Baekhyun says, vividly remembering how he wanted to  _ eat _ Chanyeol for interrupting them. He stands up, fitting his hands over yixing's hips. “I want you,” he murmurs, mouth millimeters away from Yixings. “I'm pretty sure that's what I was going to say.”

“Pretty sure?” Yixing asks. His hand is on the small of Baekhyun’s back, the other playing with a stray curl next to Baekhyun's ear.

“It's what I was thinking," Baekhyun breathes out, shuddering when Yixing's fingers brush the nape of his neck. “It's what I was thinking all night.”

“And now?”

Baekhyun grabs Yixing's face and smashes their mouths together as a response. The hand on his lower back presses harder, forcing their bodies closer together, and Yixing licks into Baekhyun’s mouth, exploring, like he's trying to learn the shape and contours of it all over again. It sweet and hot and everything Baekhyun has been yearning for, but suddenly it's not enough.

“Want you,” he practically growls when he pulls away from Yixing, eyes wide and wild, and Yixing looks just as affected, hair mussed where Baekhyun’s hands had been in it, mouth red and kiss-bitten, and when Baekhyun drops to his knees and yanks Yixing's pants down, he mutters something in Mandarin that Baekhyun isn't coherent enough to translate.

“Ah,” Yixing gasps softly when Baekhyun swallows him down, his hand instinctively going to Baekhyun’s hair, and Baekhyun moans, completely shameless about it. This,  _ this  _ is what he missed. This is all he needed. Yixing's cock stretching his mouth, the hand palming his head, guiding him, all the soft, reserved noises Yixing makes when Baekhyun sucks on the head, the little hitch in his breath when he tongues the slit. It's just been too long since he's had this, that's all. Baekhyun is a tactile being, everyone knows this. He thrives off of physical contact, the warmth of another body pressed against his, the light pressure of a hand on his neck, his fingers wound together with another’s. It's grounding in a way he can't explain. Sometimes it feels like a second language, like it's the only way he knows how to communicate.

Above him, Yixing is murmuring things, half mandarin, half korean, but mostly nonsense. Still, it's driving Baekhyun to the brink of madness. He feels like he's being consumed by the immensity of his desire, like he's drowning in want, until Yixing says something, Baekhyun's too far gone too comprehend what, and drags Baekhyun up off the floor. Their mouths come together again, harder this time, more teeth, more desperation, until Yixing pulls away and says, "Bed.”

There was a time Baekhyun would've pushed back at being ordered around, would've felt the need to make it clear that he wasn't Like That, the kind to get weak in the knees and bend over at the sound of a hot, rumbling voice, and maybe he still would push back - but not tonight. Tonight he's not doing much thinking at all, his focus is centered on one thing and one thing only - getting Yixing inside of him. It's been months - the last time a too brief encounter in a hotel room in Beijing - and Baekhyun is too starved for touch. He needs the overwhelming feeling of Yixing on top of him, inside of him, filling him up, body and soul. He needs. He  _ needs - _

“Shh,” Yixing says, kissing his forehead. Baekhyun doesn't know how he does it, the way Yixing can just pluck his thoughts right out of his head like that, but Baekhyun’s grateful for it because right now he's afraid what would come out if he tried to speak. “We have time.”

_ We don't _ , Baekhyun thinks, because it's a reflex. For almost two years, that hasn't been true. Moments stolen in hotel rooms or dressing rooms, fleeting touches in the middle of a room full of people, but never for very long, never enough. When it finally hits him, the fact that they  _ do  _ have time, that they don't have to worry about anything, that no one has to sneak out in the middle of the night or be concerned about someone barging in on them, he nearly sobs with relief. 

He kisses Yixing again, but this time there's a little more patience to it. He savors the way Yixing tastes, the softness of his lips, the way his face fits perfectly in his hands. And Yixing kisses him back with the same amount of languid heat, running his hands up and down Baekhyun's body, head to hip, as if he knows exactly what Baekhyun needs.

Yixing keeps kissing him even when he lifts Baekhyun's shirt off, the energy between them now almost magnetic, pulling them back to each other instantly. He chases him with kisses even after Baekhyun kicks his pants off and gets on the bed, crawling toward him as Baekhyun scoots back against the pillows, and when their bare skin meets, bodies pressed together, chest to chest, cock to cock, Baekhyun thinks it feels like an orgasm in itself.

“Yixing, Xing,  _ god _ ,” he gasps, fingers digging into Yixing's broad shoulders, legs instinctively wrapping around Yixing's small waist, grinding his cock against Yixing's hip. “I - you should -”

He feels incoherent, like he's gone completely stupid from the heat of Yixing's body and the shape of his mouth and the fact that Yixing is here here here. He's not going anywhere. He's here. He's Baekhyun’s. He -

“Baek,” Yixing says, soft, thumb reaching out to brush away the tears on Baekhyun's cheek. “What is it?”

Baekhyun wants to feel embarrassed, feels like he  _ should  _ be, but he’s too strung out on emotions he didn't even know he had to worry about a few tears. Besides, something about Yixing's presence won't allow him to feel ashamed of this. Something about Yixing always leaves him raw and exposed, everything laid bare. It's painful and terrifying in the way all of the amazing things in life worth having are.

“I need you,” Baekhyun chokes out on a sob and he wonders if Yixing hears it, all of the desperation and yearning and loneliness Baekhyun's been at war with for the past two years in his words, all the feelings he's been denying, even to himself. “I'm sorry. I just -”

Yixing's mouth stops him mid-sentence, crushing, brushing. Then he pulls back only far enough for Baekhyun to see his eyes.

“One hundred and eighty-four days,” Yixing says, pinning Baekhyun to the mattress with the force of his gaze alone. “Since I've seen you. Touched you. Tasted you. Baekhyun - - Baekhyun,  _ I  _ need -”

“Fuck me,” Baekhyun breathes out, fingers into Yixing's hair, crashing their mouths together again, sloppy, a constant litany of _fuck me just fuck me_ against Yixing's lips until Yixing sits back and reaches for the lube.

Baekhyun whines at the first finger, at the deliciousness of it, the way Yixing still remembers how he likes it. The second one comes as soon as Baekhyun's ready for it, joining the first to stretch him open. Yixing's fingers are plenty slick, but there's still the slight burn when Baekhyun asks for a third, gasping and panting, his cock leaking all over his belly.

All the while, Yixing's eyes are focused on him, mouth slightly parted. He's looking down at Baekhyun like he's a wonder, like he's never seen him like this before, and Baekhyun thinks he understands. It's how he feels everytime Yixing walks into a room.

“Fuck,  _ there,”  _ Baekhyun moans suddenly, Yixing's long, slender fingers grazing his prostate, his entire body lighting up with pleasure. Yixing watches him, transfixed, and does it again, twisting and cooking his fingers in a way that has filth pouring out of Baekhyun's mouth, has him writhing and thrashing so much that Yixing has to hold him still with his free hand while the other continues its torturous ministrations.

It's good,  _ so _ good, but it's too  _ much.  _ Baekhyun’s cock is rock hard and his abs are slick and shiny from the amount of precome constantly leaking from his cock and he doesn’t know how much more he can take.

“Xing,” he begs, shuddering when Yixing brushes his prostate again and again, his thighs quivering. Baekhyun feels like he could come just from this, even though he knows he can't. “I'm good, I'm good, come on -”

“No,” Yixing says, eyes wide and too intense for Baekhyun to meet. “Like this.”

“I can't,” Baekhyun protests, half of his body trying to get away from Yixing's devilish fingers, the other half wanting more. “Hyung,  _ please.” _

The  _ hyung _ was a cheap move, they both know it, and usually it works, but not this time. This time Yixing seems determined to bring Baekhyun to the edge so many times that he goes out of his damn mind.

“Please,” Baekhyun babbles as Yixing twists his fingers, pumping them inside of him slow, then fast and hard, hitting that maddeningly pleasurable spot each time. “I -  _ god _ \- Yixing,  _ please. _ ”

“Like this,” Yixing says again, curling his fingers in a way that steals a scream straight from Baekhyun’s lungs.

“I  _ can't.” _

“You can. For me,” Yixing says, pressing his lips to the inside of Baekhyun's knee as he pushes a fourth finger inside of him, and for a brief moment, or maybe an eternity, Baekhyun blacks out. He feels - god, he feels like an exposed nerve. He feels  _ everything.  _ Yixing covers his mouth for him, muffling the scream Baekhyun can't keep down as he comes untouched, cock twitching with each spurt of come that spills onto his stomach, whole body trembling and shuddering with the sheer intensity of it and Yixing’s fingers stroke him through it.

“God, baby,” Yixing breathes out, and before Baekhyun has even finished coming, his body still being wracked with aftershocks, Yixing pushes inside of him, filling him up again. Baekhyun's inner muscles are still contracting and Yixing groans deeply next to his ear as he buries himself to the hilt. He whispers filthy mandarin to him about how good he feels like this, hot and tight around his cock, how he wishes he could have him like this always, but it quickly degenerates into words and fragments that make Baekhyun want to scream and squirm in a completely different way.

_ Sweet baby, so perfect for me. Missed you so much. Feel so good, so right. Never leave again. _

It's not - it isn't that Baekhyun doesn't want to hear it, it's just so  _ much  _ after so little and his brain doesn't know how to process it all. He just needs something to focus on.

“Hey,” Baekhyun says suddenly, looking up at Yixing. “Let me get on top.”

Yixing just nods and eases out of him, rolling over to lie on his back, and when Baekhyun climbs over him to straddle his waist, he pulls him down for another heated kiss.

“I like you any way I can get you,” he murmurs next to Baekhyun’s ear before Baekhyun sits back and sinks down into his cock.

“ _ Oh fuck,”  _ they breathe out in unison, Yixing's hands going to Baekhyun's hips, Baekhyun's palms slamming down on Yixing's chest as Yixing lifts his hips and starts fucking up into him at a brutal pace. That hadn't been Baekhyun's plan, exactly, but there's little he can do about it now, it seems. He'd meant to get on top, ride Yixing's dick so good it would distract him from saying the kind of things that make Baekhyun feel like his world is slipping out from beneath him, but Yixing always has his own ideas. And Baekhyun can't really argue, not with the way Yixing's cock is slamming into his prostate with each thrust or the way Yixing is fucking up into him so hard Baekhyun is literally bouncing on his dick, just a tight hole for Yixing to fuck in to. It makes his head swim, just the thought of it, makes everything go kind of soft and hazy, blurred around the edges. It makes his dick hard, again.

Always greedy, Baekhyun manages to wrap his hand around his cock as Yixing pounds into him. He's started hitting Baekhyun's prostate with each thrust now, but his movements are becoming more erratic, his face covered in a sheen of sweat. He's getting close and Baekhyun wants nothing more in the world than to watch him fall apart.

“Xing,” Baekhyun pants out, taking Yixing's hands off his hips and putting them behind his head. “Let me ride you.”

Then he's rising up and slamming himself back onto Yixing's dick, planting his hands firmly on Yixing's chest and showing him just how well all those body roll lessons stuck with him.

It's Baekhyun who can't shut up this time though.

“God, you feel so good,” Baekhyun says. He always forgets how deep Yixing can get like this, how different it feels compared to everything else. “You're in me so deep, Xing. I'm gonna feel you for  _ days _ .”

“Baek,” Yixing groans. “I'm -”

“I know,” Baekhyun says, eyes sparkling as he leans back a little, one hand playing with his nipples, the other wrapping around his dick. “Me too.”

They come like this: Baekhyun seconds before Yixing, crying out his name, and Yixing immediately after, the tight, hot clench of Baekhyun's body milking him for all he's worth. Yixing clinging to Baekhyun as he spills into him, face pressed into the crook of his shoulder, whimpering each time Baekhyun squeezes around him.

He's so beautiful after sex, Baekhyun thinks. Sweaty, filthy, face flushed. Utterly and completely ruined. But then he's also beautiful in a three piece suit, a pair of ratty joggers, or some ridiculous sheep onesie. There is no time when Yixing isn't the most beautiful man he's ever seen.

And then, out of nowhere, Baekhyun starts crying again.

“Hey,” Yixing says, cupping his face. “What's wrong? What did I do?”

“You made me fall in love with you,” Baekhyun blurts out, unable to force the words down any longer.

He expects Yixing to freak, to be weirded out, expects lightning to strike him dead or the floor to open up and swallow him whole - or maybe he just wishes that last one would happen. What does happen is that Yixing just smiles at him, one of his small, soft smiles that still makes Baekhyun feel like he's the only person in the world.

“All this time, I was sure it was the other way around.”

“Wait,” Baekhyun sniffles. “You…?”

“Me,” Yixing grins, wiping the tears from Baekhyun's cheeks. “And apparently you too.”

“Apparently,” Baekhyun says, giving him a lopsided grin. “So. What do we do now?”

“Well,” Yixing yawns and stretches. “I sleep for about twelve hours. Then we do all of this again. Many times.”

Baekhyun grins. “Many, huh?”

“Mmm,” Yixing smiles, rolling onto his side and wrapping his body around Baekhyun’s. “We have a lot of time to make up for.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, letting out a tiny yawn of his own. “We sure do.”

When he passes out tonight, it's with the comfort of knowing that neither one of them have to sneak out in a few hours, that when he wakes up in the morning Yixing's face will be the first thing he sees. That night, Baekhyun sleeps better than he has in months.


End file.
